Tales of Peeta and Katniss
by twilightgirl80
Summary: Just a little alternate ending of Catching Fire of what I thought should have happened.   Character Death. PxK


**Hello! Welcome to the world of Peeta and Katniss. These are just going to be short little things I thought should have happened/what I wanted to happen. Love to hear some feedback if you want more or not.**

**I do NOT own anything but the little plots and a new iPhone. And my Beta Rolyat Eivyf :)**

There was going to be a Quarter Quell.

And I had to play.

After our return to District 12 Peeta and I had become quite close by our own volition. I had started going to the bakery with Peeta; helping out where I could and learning new things. His brothers treated me like I was one of the family. His mother was still treating me coldly but honestly I didn't care. I simply stayed out of her way. His father was almost like a second father to me, but he will never replace the one I had. He taught me things that I didn't know about baking that I could show my mother so she could take care of Prim when I was gone.

Gone.

I was to leave for the Games again; something the capital had promised would never happen again. A cold sweat broke out over my face at the thought of being in that arena again. I was still having nightmares about the first time. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Rue die in my arms; could feel the burns they had polished away; could hear Cato screaming as the mutants ripped him apart. Of all of the horrors I had seen in that place, Rue haunted me worst of all. It tore me apart watching her die. She had been just a little girl; she didn't deserve to die like that. No one deserved to die like that.

The Games were a plethora of hauntings that swirled inside me every waking and sleeping hour of everyday. And now I was going back. I clenched my fists and my nails bit into my palms. Yes, I was going back, but who was going to go with me: Peeta or Haymitch? The selfish part of me wanted Peeta to go with me. We did it once and some foolish part of me believes we could make it again. At least if he came I could keep him safe from the capital-or as safe as anyone can be in the arena. Without me here who knows what they might do to him…to Prim…to Gale and my mother.

Their MockingJay was going to be grounded. They were going to pluck my feathers one at a time until I was begging for it to stop. One way or another they were going to get under my skin. They were going to break me, and one way or another I was going to lose Peeta. I laughed bitterly to myself. Had some part of me really thought this could end any other way?

I pressed my eyes against the heels of my hands until colors exploded behind my eye lids. I didn't know what to do. I needed to see Peeta. He would know what to say, know how to make things better. And yet I knew that wasn't true. I knew him. I wasn't stupid. I knew he was going to tell me he was going to go to the Games and keep me alive and there was nothing I could do about it. Such a bitter sweet statement.

When I arrived at his home one of his brothers greeted me at the door. "Is he here?" I asked quietly. His brother smiled and pointed to Peeta's room. I gave him a slight smile of thanks, leaving him at the door and taking the stairs at two at a time. The door was open so I walked in.

"I'm going back with you," he said without turning to look at me.

_Called it_. "And what if I don't want you to?"

"There's nothing you can do that will make me change my mind, Katniss," his voice tight, his mind made up.

"Great. Awesome. Fantastic. We can both die this time," I muttered sardonically

"I don't want to go back there anymore than you do, believe me I _don't_. But if we stick together we may win this thing."

"There's only going to be one victor, Peeta."

"Then if we stick together _you_ can win this thing."

His words scraped against my heart. _Then if we stick together _you_ can win this thing_. "Will you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?" I snapped.

He turned, his eyes catching mine right away. Black paint was smudged across his cheek, his ocean blue eyes rimmed with red, his lips turned down into a frown. His body a little hunched forward as if he was protecting himself. Walking over to him I took his brush and set the paint aside and pulled him into my arms. His left wrapped around me as his right hand tangled into my hair, holding me protectively as if we were in the arena again and fire was raining down around us.

"You're the MockingJay Katniss, you will beat this thing and show the Capitol we're not just its little puppets."

_Ha_, what was there to say? It would just end in an argument, something I didn't want to happen now, holding onto Peeta made it okay just for this minute. The world needed Peeta, not me. I tightened my arms around him.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long. "We need to talk to Haymitch. He needs to know our decision on this," Peeta said softly, pulling away.

Nodding my head I let go. Right away I felt a crush inside my chest. I needed to stop doing this stuff. Peeta was going to win the Games which means I…I just needed to keep Peeta safe. That's what it will always come back to, always.

Both of us were quiet on the way to Haymitch's, each lost in our own secret thoughts; thinking about what the new Games were going to throw at us this year. Was it going to be like the last Games? Woods and caves, a desert, mountains, a jungle?

I steeled myself. I didn't know, but I was ready.

Haymitch was sleeping on his couch with a bottle of something in a bottle dangling in his fingers. Drunk, probably didn't even kow about the Quarter Quell yet.

"Haymitch!" I yelled, kicking the bottle out of his hand.

He jumped awake pulling out a knife from under him. Once he saw is he calmed but scowled.

"To what do I owe the pleaser of this surprise visit?" He growled

"We're going back to the games," Peeta said calmly as if he was telling him we were going into town.

Haymitch looked confused. He didn't see the announcement. "What are you talking about?"

"President Snow announced that there will be a Quarter Quell this year, and we're going back to the Games," Peeta said slowly as if he was talking to a child.

Haymitch laughed disbelieving, slightly hysterical laugh.

"Well you could always go, since you're not happy with the life you have." I said nodding my head towards the half empty bottle I had kicked. Peeta glared at me knocking my shoulder. Rolling my eyes I shrugged.

"Very true, but I think this time I'm obligated to save the boy," he said, moving his eyes to Peeta.

"Yes," I agreed.

Peeta was about to protest until he saw my glare. His jaw bobbed for a moment but kept silent. We talked for a bit longer before we peeled off in our separate directions. I needed to see my mother and Prim one last time before I left. I knew the final good-byes would come, but for now I just needed one more night with them.

As I stepped through the door I saw my mother and Prim sitting in the family room with their heads bent towards each other, talking quietly. They looked up as I entered the room, their eyes full of concern. I opened my mouth to make a snide comment, something to make the situation seem less serious or to make them believe I could make it back again, but all that came out was a choked sob.

Their arms were around me in a second, holding me tight against them and I melted in their embrace. Crying into my mother's I simply let go, angry tears, sad tears, I let the fear and the hate and the blame wash over me like an acid bath, cleaning me from the inside out. We didn't move from our spot as I let my crying jag and when I finally quieted my head throbbed in pain, my eyes drooping with sleep, but I did not _feel_.

I felt warm-sickly warm. I needed to get up. Prim and my mother let their arms slip off of me as I stood. I made it that far and then didn't move; I just stared at the inside of the house, my hands, my feet and touched my face. I was leaving again to go to the Games. This time I might not come back. Without looking back at them I dragged myself into my room.

They made me tea and joined me in my room. I stared at the wall with an empty gaze, it was as if I was already dead. My mother and Prim crawled into bed beside me. I could feel their bodies relax against mine, but thoughts of tomorrow kept me wide awake throughout the night.

I woke up the next morning with my mother gone and Prim nestled into my side; I didn't have the heart to pull away from her. I buried my face in her hair an breathed in the smell of her. Would I ever see my family again? I don't want to think about it. Peeta's coming home this time.

* * *

><p>I stood on the stage before the District. I wasn't paying much attention to anything. Gale told me not even an hour ago he wanted to hate Peeta. We ended up fighting and I had left with his angry words following me. He needed to let me go; I knew how this was going to end he needed to understand that I wasn't coming home this time.<p>

Effie called out Haymitch's name as she pulled out the slip. Peeta immediately stepped up to volunteer for him, followed Haymitch casting a look in my direction that I couldn't decipher. The Peacekeepers moved us to the train; we weren't going to get any goodbyes. I wasn't able to tell Gale that I was sorry.

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed over the announcer.<p>

The elevator launched and the image of Cinna's bloddy face was still burning in my mind as I scanned the area that came into view. Looking around I saw the Cornucopia. We would have to swim to get there. I silently thanked my father for teaching me how to swim. I couldn't see Peeta; he had to be on the other side of the Arena. The doors of my pod slid open and I stepped out. I considered the water for a moment before I held my breath and dove into the waters. When I made it to the Cornucopia I ran to the mouth of it, gasping for breath. Something shiny caught my eye and I turned to find a pile of arrows and my boy within arm's reach. As I reached down to grab it I could hear someone behind me. Whirling around I armed myself with an arrow and took aim. Finnick stood silently, arms down, face calm, just looking at me.

We stood frozen; he wore a bracelet similar to Haymitch's. I regard him cautiously and consider an alliance. He stands quietly still. Could I trust him? Suddenly something catches his eye and he jerks but a second too late. A flash of silver skims my cheek and there's something sticking out of Finnick's chest.

His eyes wide and his mouth popped open, his hands fluttering over the stream of crimson staining his stomach, he yanks out the throwing knife and a gush of blood follows it as he crumples to the ground. Spinning to my left I let my arrow fly true into the man from District 5. My arrow nails him right through the throat. I ran to Finnick but he lay inert at the mouth of the Cornucopia. Taking a deep breath I willed myself to leave him there as I jogged off with my arrows.

There was a jungle a little ways from where I was standing now. I swam quickly over to the island, trying looking around as I did so. I could see the Careers taking their pick of weapons and leaving. Someone kicked Finnick's body and laughed. I see Peeta trying to swim over to where I was. His swim was awkward and stiff because of his leg. Carefully I slipped back into the water and helped him the rest of the way.

"I would have made it. You shouldn't be pushing yourself," Peeta scolded, though his face was bright red and was clearly exhausted.

That's right I was pregnant…another pity me act. "You would have never had made it if I didn't help you. Don't be stupid."

Peeta just rolled his eyes and suggested we start planning what we need to do. I knew we had to get water somehow since the water around us was salt water and the last Games I almost died of dehydration. We start walking into the jungle.

In my head I went over our allies. Peeta and I with Mags, the older woman from District 4. I look out and see purple water all around. Along its shores were dead bodies, but not as much as last year. We take a break for Mags. Just as we stop I feel something moving, then I feel it again, and again, it's as of the arena itself was moving. My warning cry was just a second too late, for as the words leave my mouth Peeta steps into the force field and I watch a he is launched forty yards back.

I ran towards him and hit my knees, pressing my ear to his chest and my fingers to his wrist and throat. I prayed for breath, a heartbeat, a pulse, but I felt nothing.

His heart wasn't beating.

"Peeta! Peeta wake up!" I yell and scream, shaking his dead body

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I hadn't saved him. I lost Peeta. I wanted him to be by my side forever. I loved him.

Placing one last heart filled kiss I pick myself up, dusting myself off. This MockingJay was ready for war.


End file.
